


Vows

by geminibrat81



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminibrat81/pseuds/geminibrat81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vows

You...You came into my life as a friend and companion when I was certain my heart belonged to another.   
You showed me and gave me unconditional love without asking for more.   
You were there for me when I needed you the most and when I denied needing anyone or anything.  
You asked nothing from me nothing but myself. You didn't care about who I was or who I would become or all I could show you. You just cared about me. You didn't admire me , you didn't want me , you didn't care about what I could do or give .   
You just loved me.   
You will never be my equal , because I am below you. But I promise to try every day to get closer to where I have you in my heart.  
You are my champion, When I doubt myself I have you to taze some sense into me.  
When I am angry I have you to bring me back to reason.  
You have been the force that has brought my family closer , you have been all of our champions .  
For this alone I pledge myself to you for eternity. You mended something that we all thought would forever be broken.   
On this day before my family and friends I Thor Odin-son give my heart and soul to you Darcy Lewis for eternity.  
You will now and forever be my Queen .  
I love you .

**Author's Note:**

> This is what came to me listing to Lana Del Rey


End file.
